narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Why Do we have this page if we have no info on him?Random123 02:23, 29 May 2007 (UTC) : Because now we do! ;) --Radaghast 15:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Akatsuki Leader Isn't Tobi/Obito the leader? : No. Pein is the leader, and Tobi/Madara is sometimes called by fans "a true leader" because he orders Pein around. Obito is dead. --Radaghast 15:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, should ths image http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Madara_Uchiha.jpg be added to Madara/Tobi's page? 24.24.90.148 01:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Spelling For consistency's sake, if we use "Guy" and "Jugo", instead of "Gai" and "Juugo", then Pein should be referred to as the more proper "Pain." :However, this site uses Wikipedia as a main base (If I'm correct, another website is doing info on Anime based off there own stuff) and Wikipedia use Pein. Also apparently if you where to spell it in Japan, you would still get Pein as "ei" makes the "ay" sound in English.--TheUltimate3 11:07, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I dont know what people are smokin but Gai is still Gai...romanized or not. (because Guy and Gai are different)--Chipmonk3288 :Gai is the romanized name, Guy is the official English name. Yes, Gai is Gai, as that is the romanization. But Guy is used because that's the English name that was given to him. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 3, 2008 @ 07:30 (UTC) Bodys/Apperance Firstly it says he has six bodies in total but it seems to me six pods, plus the body he's already in makes seven, secondly apparence may need to be tweaked because his apperance may change, secondly is there any proof that the body he's first seen in is his original in flash back he has black hair. Please make corrections thanks. :However, he is shown entering one of the six pods in his "spiky-haired" body, and then later shown in his body with more extensive piercings, and seeing as how it is unknown who are in the other pods, it is still possible that his original body is in one of them. For the time being, it would seem the most accurate to say that he has at least six bodies, and make changes as information comes to light. Personally, I would be inclined to believe that he has six bodies overall, seeing that the Rin'negan was supposedly developed by the Sage of Six Paths, and that each of Pein's bodies corresponds to one of the paths (Hell, Hunger, Animality, Anger, Humanity, and Heaven), although this may be a bit too speculative. 24.24.90.148 01:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Added info about the Pain that had his eyes closed being due to Jiraiya's justu. Odd that no one caught that mistake..it was clearly in the chapter. He did it when he simulatiously prevented the other guy to absorb, he did it to fight the summoning Pein one on one, and is largely how he (Temporarily) beat him---Chipmonk3288 A few inserts from a Wikipedia talkpage I took a look over Talk:Akatsuki (Naruto)/Archive 13#Pain, not Pein. It still looks like using the Japanese romanization for his name until a official English name is given is a good idea. Just as we never wrote in the Fourth Hokage being Naruto's father until the manga finally stated that. (Also, a lot of the discussion there that lead to decision uses Wikipedia policies which they go by, which aren't aimed to our goals which differ from having a different scope and direction) But it looks like were missing some useful stuff: * If Pain is a real literal translation we should note it as that using "|lit meaning=" in the translation template. If it's not a real literal translation, we should note it as a common translation there. Either using the extra, or I could create a "|common meaning="/"|com meaning=" and/or "|common translation="/"|com translation=" parameter for the translation template. Or note it's similar pronunciation to the English word. * It looks like there is some stuff about references to Pain which Pein makes noted on the talkpage which we are missing. We should probably note them a bit more in the article and let the reader make the assumption that Pein is likely to be changed into Pain in the English release. * As Pein is Japanese, it would probably be a good idea to italicize our use of the name Pein to avoid confusing the readers making them think it's being used as English. * The common translation of Pein as Pain, or it's similar pronunciation to the English word "Pain" would probably fit nicely as a trivia item. So we should probably note it in that section to. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 3, 2008 @ 07:30 (UTC) :I'll add it as a trivia note now.--TheUltimate3 12:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) missing-nin? How is he a missing-nin if he's the leader of the country he's supposedly a mssing-nin from?02:00, 20 February 2008 (UTC)~ Cleanup * Grammar fix for this edit. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:04 (UTC)